True Fears (redone)
by Meagan97
Summary: Clearly my whole life has been wasted until now, so many memories crush my future dreams. But a way to start over? That sounds nice, no people who know me, no people I have to talk to. It's to good to be true! Oh Harvest Goddess please bless me with loneliness!


Spring 1st

Chelsea's POV

"I don't like the ocean" I mumbled as I stared carelessly into the blackish blue waves.I guess nearly drowning will do that to you. I felt my self sigh subconsciously.

"What can't swim?" A voice echoed in my head…. Not just a voice but his stupid voice.

"Of course I can swim Moron!" I bluntly said out loud. Oops….

"We never said you couldn't" a snide voice cooed next to me. "But can you?" I didn't even turn around to look at her. They say never turn your back on your enemy, and right now the ocean seemed more a threat then her. I just flipped my chestnut hair in her face as my reply. Her presence felt hot with anger behind me. Great Chelsea making enemies on a boat ride, do you wanna die? Remembering the feeling of water pounding water into your lungs, not so presence distracted me from the waves, I couldn't concentrate on them.

"Listen I can't focus could you stop hovering over me"? I stared into her pink eyes, they where full of disgust. Her Pink hair matching her eyes, which is horrible, maybe a cool brown would match better with the awful eyes. Her clothes where another matter, I'm no fashionista myself, I adjusted my bandana on my head at the thought, but she needed new clothes.

"listen can I give you some fashion advice you really should..." Her face flushed with anger, and a few snickers surrounded us, why would people snicker?

"Listen Bitch, I don't need advice from someone who wears a Bandana on her head for crying out loud." I felt the pride spilling out of her words, it was sickening, proud of such a comment? It's just some advice. I closed my eyes to her, not a sign of disrespect, I hope she won't take it that way, I bit my lip. I felt my mind widen, as I put together a perfect wardrobe for her.

"That's it!" I opened my eyes wide sparkling at hers, I ignored her overwhelming confusion, it would just cloud my mind anyway.

"Listen if you added some moss-green here" I touched her side, along her ribs. Her face shot hot pink, and gasps filled the small boat area.

"what did I do something wrong" Their emotions had killed my train of thought. I glanced over everyone, some sketched with humor others clearly in shock. The boat rocked, and immediately reality snapped back into my mind, and I felt my body hit the floor. I clinged to the side of the boat for dear life.

"no stop, don't!" I curled up into a wall, blocking out all of the shocked and curious emotions swirling around me. "SHUT UP" I screamed at them. That's when I noticed the sickening aura of someone leaning over me, a sense of dominance leaking out of her. I opened my eyes staring into her cold ones.

"You think you can make fun of me? You're just an insane bitch, who's scarred of water for hell's sake! Maybe I should teach you a lesson?" Her words sank into me, I felt my eyes stare in horror, she wouldn't put me in the water would she? I begged the others with my eyes for help, my mouth stitched closed with terror.

"Nat you really should calm down, I don't think she means harm." A fake voice went through my head. I looked up at her. She obviously didn't care about me from her laid back expression.

"listen Nat if I did anythin..." She cut me off

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME NAT, IT'S NATALIE TO BITCHES LIKE YOU" her words shattered my compassion. With the roar behind me I stood up shakily, it took all of my strength to stand. I reached in my pocket and placed to small ear buds in my ear and blasted Kaity perry.

"No you listen to me *My voice commanded* I am not a not-nice-word, I am Chelsea, I will call you what I want, it is a name. Get over it, you don't run this ship, you don't run my life. You don't know jack shit so if you don't just go...

I felt her sudden grip on my shoulders, her actions to fast for me to avoid… at least while I'm surrounded by water. She pushed me hard, causing half of my body to be leaning over the crashing waves. I felt a cold chill move down my spine, and lean out a blood churning scream. Milliseconds later she yanked me back and moved so close to my ear that I felt her warm breath.

"Saved your life" she scoffed. I felt dozens of pairs of eyes on me, my ear buds had fallen out and I felt and heard the whispers of conversations that I knew were about me. I then realized that I was clinging to the wooden deck for dear life. I felt like an idiot.

"What's your problem?" I hissed at Natalie who was now walking away from me. She shrugged and giggled as she joined her small group of friends drinking from their girly umbrella drinks. I flinched as each of them high fived her. If only she hadn't chosen a boat, I would have given everyone on this boat something to watch, though I'm positive it would have only been funny to me.

I yanked my glare away from her and began studying the deck which my finger nails had infused themselves into. I have a strict no swearing out loud policy, but if any of them could have read my mind, let's just say they would be wincing right now. I shook my head, no they probably would have been like; wow that girl is so vile, if only you could hear what I can.

I felt time ease by, eyes stare down on me. I wasn't weird.. alone, idiot, weirdo, the words sailed through my head... Tears, true tears stung behind my eyes. I was scarred of everyone, I hated talking to people, sharing feelings secrets, people hurt you. They sucked you in and crushed you. My life is a living hell... Home, a place where i don't want to go to, but I won't back down.

I really wish I could've gotten to Forget –Me-Not valley any other way other than boat. Wouldn't a plane have been more convenient? Just thinking about going back gave me a head ache. I didn't know if I honestly wanted to go back or not which sucked. I didn't know what I wanted for myself, didn't know what I wanted to do for my life. It's probably the same for half the young adults/older teenagers of the world.

"Miss?" I kept mentally arguing with myself. I wanted to return to the place I was raised, I would not back down. Even if Claire, - Gosh I hated the sound of her name had already taken everything from me. I knew she had my farm now, which would mean I'd have to stay with Nami at the hotel for a while. Maybe I would go to Claire and ask to work on the farm with her, I truly missed having animals. As long as I was in bed tucked away by midnight…..

"Miss?" No it wouldn't matter he would get word and try talking to me, it's just like him. I could envision our conversation now, well not really a conversation just a bunch of looks, people would say we are telepathic by being able to work the things out with just looks…. No I'll just forget him; he won't know I will avoid him.

"Miss!" Startled I looked up into a very blue set of eyes, and out of force of habit I studied his features, completely forgetting that he was talking to me. His blond locks flowed with the wind, I liked how he cut it short, and I didn't especially like long hair on guys anymore. He had a strong nose but I couldn't help finding myself subconsciously giggle at his baby cheeks. His outfit was mismatched, and caused me to frown. Of course a girl on the floor with her hands clinging to the floor probably didn't look any better.

"Are you okay? My name is Mark, were trying to get everybody off the ship, we have arrived at our destination" He spoke fast as if he was in a hurry. So his name is Mark, It seems fitting enough. I would have taken him for a Tyler; yeah that would have fit him great! I stared at his eyes, with my own glazed over in thought

"You're shaking do you need help getting off the boat? Are you hurt?" he asked, he had a glint of worry in his sparkling blue eyes, No that didn't fit him at all. I should say something. I peeked over the edge of the boat to see a sandy beach… An island? There are no islands in the city if I remember correctly…. Well accept that crazy expensive one that Thomas would try to sell to everyone. Claire probably had it by now.

"You know when someone's talking to you; the correct thing is to reply."

"This isn't my stop" I said bluntly.

"Well it is now, in fact it has been since you stepped onto this boat, this is a one stop boat trip, sorry." I could tell he wasn't sorry, he just said so to get me off this stupid boat. I felt my head shake in response to his answer. This was not my stop, and I would not be getting off until I was at Forget-Me-Not Valley, If I didn't everyone there would lose all respect that they had left for me, I would just be a runaway teen to them. I heard him clear his throat to get my attention,  
my head snapped up to meet his eyes. It must have been irritating talking to me, I over think things way too much.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not getting off this boat" I practically growled at him. The drop in his facial expression made me wish I could take back those words. Who was I to completely disrespect someone that I had just met, am I out of my mind! His smirk caught me off guard and before I knew it, he was walking over to the railing. I trailed him with my eyes, his curiosity enhanced me

"Suit yourself" I watched as he pushed the side of the boat with all of his weight, causing it to tip unnaturally to one side, before I could stop myself my legs snapped under me and I practically flung myself off the boat. I hit the sand fast, tripping over my own feet with the unusual grounding over my feet. I turned to face him.

"Welcome to Sunshine Island" He hollered in my direction. I swore I heard him snicker.


End file.
